She Will Be Loved
by Kisa101
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura was a wedding planner with a sad past. Asked to plan the wedding of Li Syaoran, things go crazy as all they can ever do is fight. Haunted by someone of her past, she goes to Syaoran for help. Sakura falls for Syaoran but how can she? S
1. Sweet Day Turned Bitter

Hello, people! I'm pleased to present my second fanfic. It's CCS again, of course. The idea came from the movie "The Wedding Planner" and you may notices some similarities but it's quite different. Hope you enjoy the first chapter.

Chapter 1: Sweet Day Turned Bitter

"Okay, now put those flowers over there. The statues go over there and don't forget to put a candle and roses on each table." Sakura watched her mom, Nadeshiko, as she gave orders on what to put where. She always admired her mom's job; a wedding planner. Nadeshiko works quite hard and her husband supports her in everything. She's one of the top wedding planners in Japan after all.

Fifteen year old Sakura walked gracefully over to Eriol who was now admiring the white grand piano that was rented for the wedding. Sakura just had to laugh at her friend. She knew how badly he wanted to play on that piano and how well he could play too. Eriol was one of the best pianists she knew. It was a treat to hear him play. Unfortunately, Nadeshiko had paid a pianist to play at the wedding.

"Hey, Eriol," Sakura greeted.

Eriol finally looked up and smiled. "Hi, Sakura. Your mom has done a great job planning this wedding. It's beautiful!" and beautiful it was indeed.

With the wedding in a garden setting, it gave it a very serene look. The pews were made of retractable chairs and tables were further in the back covered with white cloths. The cloths had red roses and doves embroidered at the ends. The pulpit was clear glass. All in all, especially with the white grand piano and other decorations, it was a sight to behold.

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Yea, it is. And don't call her 'my mom'. She's your mom too now." Eriol simply nodded in reply. "I bet the music will be lovely, don't you think so, Eriol?"

Eriol looked back at the piano. "Yea, with this piano, it better be." Sakura smiled. "Don't worry; you can attack this piano after the wedding service." Eriol smiled sheepishly.

"Sakura, can you come here for a minute please," called Nadeshiko.

"Coming, mom." Sakura waved to Eriol, stated that she'd be right back and, and ran to her mom. Hugging her mom she said, "Thanks for Eriol and I to come to the wedding."

Nadeshiko smiled. "It's not me you should be thanking. The bride and groom had so graciously invited the family and since Eriol is family, of course he could come as well." Sakura nodded in agreement.

Eriol was Sakura's brother; adopted that is. They adopted him five years ago and they all see him as family. Still, he insists that he keeps his last name, Hiirigizawa. He says that it's the only thing left of his family…

"Sakura, can you do me a favor?"

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts. "Yes, what can I do for you?"

Nadeshiko sighed. "Everything is just about ready, except for the music. The pianist got sick and had to quit on me. I was wondering if you could try to convince Eriol to play."

Sakura laughed. "Trust me; there won't be any need to convince him. He'll do it."

"Thanks, sweet heart." Nadeshiko laughed as she watched Eriol start spinning Sakura around, ignoring the fact that she was wearing black high heels with a light pink dress. Seeing that she only had thirty minutes left before people would start to come, she went back to work.

* * *

The wedding was a success and now the reception was going just as well. Everyone there had a great time-all but Touya and Fujitaka. They had to leave earlier for work. Near the end of the reception, the bride and groom stood to speak for the final time. "This reception was just great wasn't it?" The crowd clapped in response to the bride. 

The groom started to speak. "The wedding was lovely as well don't you think so? There is one person in particular we would like to thank especially. So as we take our seats, please welcome Kinomoto Nadeshiko."

There was a loud applause as Nadeshiko took the mike. She was wearing a black gown that glittered in the light with black, high-heeled shoes. Her lavender hair was in a neat bun except for the wisps of hair that helped to frame her face.

"Thank you all for coming. All of this work I couldn't have done by ourselves. I would like to thank all of my helpers. They've done a wonderful job."

Nadeshiko paused as the crowd clapped. "There is also someone else whom I would like to thank. Believe it or not it was not a professional musician who played for us. In fact, the one we hired got sick." Nadeshiko's emerald eyes shone as she continued. "So I brought in my own musician. None of you know him, but he played quite beautifully. I would now like to call to the mike, Hiirigizawa Eriol."

Eriol was shocked. It was already an honour to him that he was playing at a wedding, but this was too much. After some urging by Sakura though, he finally went up. Taking the mike he smiled and said, "Thank you everyone, for this opportunity. For my last song, I would like my sister, Kinomoto Sakura, to join me in a duet, as a thank you."

Now it was Sakura's turn to be shock. Slowly, she walked over to Eriol who was already sitting at the piano. The audience went silent as she reached her brother. "Eriol, I don't know 'bout this."

Eriol smiled and whispered back, "Don't worry, Saku. You know this song." Sakura turned back to the audience who was anticipating their next move. Soon a soft, sweet melody was heard on the piano behind her and she smiled. It was one of her favourite songs to sing with him. She took a deep breath and sang:

_Sakura: We were strangers; starting out on a journey._

_Never dreaming what we'd have to go through._

_Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing._

_At the beginning with you._

Eriol came in with his deep, melodic voice.

_Eriol: No one told me I was going to find you._

_Unexpected what you did to my heart._

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_Sakura and Eriol: This is the start._

They sang in perfect harmony. Sakura looked at Eriol, smiled, and turned back to the audience.

_Sakura and Eriol: Life is a road and I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road now and forever; wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

_Sakura: We were strangers on a crazy adventure._

_Eriol: Never dreaming how our dreams would come true._

_Sakura and Eriol: Now here we stand unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you._

_Life is a road I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

_Life is a road now and forever; wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

A light breeze started to blow. Sakura's auburn hair swayed in the breeze. Eriol played louder and the melody started to stand out more.

_Sakura and Eriol: I knew there was somebody somewhere._

_Like me alone in the dark._

_Now I know my dream will live on._

_I've been waiting so long._

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart._

_Life is a road I wanna keep going._

_Life is a road now and forever; wonderful journey._

_I'll be there when the world stops turning._

_I'll be there when the storm is through._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you._

They worked along with each other so well that if Eriol hadn't have said "my sister" from the start, the audience would've mistaken them as the perfect couple or duet.

_Sakura and Eriol: Life is a road I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep going on._

_Starting out on a journey._

_Life is a road I wanna keep going._

_Love is a river I wanna keep flowing._

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning._

_With you._

The music slowly faded and loud applause was heard from the audience. Nadeshiko was proud of both of them. It was the perfect way to end the day. If only it did end that way.

* * *

Everybody had left except for the bride and groom who were talking to Nadeshiko. Eriol was still on the piano playing and Sakura was singing with him. When everything was packed away and the bride and groom had left for their honeymoon, Nadeshiko went to both Eriol and Sakura and gave them both a hug. 

"Thank you for playing for us, Eriol. You and Sakura sounded great." Eriol and Sakura beamed with pride.

"Anything for you, Mom." Nadeshiko and Sakura felt joy in hearing Eriol call Nadeshiko "Mom". It wasn't often that he did say it.

Smiling, Nadeshiko said, "Come on, it's late. It's about time we go home now."

When Sakura and Eriol went to the car, Nadeshiko's phone rang. "Hello, Kinomoto Nadeshiko speaking."

A bone-chilling voice was heard through the phone. "Tell me, what's alive and will die real soon? You, that's what. You'll die and my revenge shall be fulfilled."

Nadeshiko gasped. How did _he_ get her cell phone number? "What do you want?"

The voice laughed. "What I want is your life and what I want, I always get." And with that, he hung up.

Fearing for her family's safety, she dashed into the car and quickly started to drive for home. Eriol and Sakura noticed this and wondered if something was bothering her. She hid her emotions once she realized she might scare them both. Smiling she said, "Eriol, Sakura, remember that I'll always love you both."

"So will we," they said simultaneously.

The drive was quiet for a while and when they were halfway home, a couple on a motorbike drove by. Nadeshiko just happened to look in their direction when they passed and her eyes grew wide with fear. The guy in front took out a gun and shot Nadeshiko. The last thing she saw was _his_ ice blue eyes and she died.

The gunshot had startled Eriol and Sakura who were sitting in the back. They noticed a motorbike continued to drive on, but Sakura saw ice blue eyes glare at her. Cold eyes that seemed to bore right through her. When they looked back in the front, they noticed Nadeshiko dead. Not only that but no one was controlling the wheel. The car drove off the highway they were on and crashed into another car, causing them both to black out.

* * *

Sakura woke up with a start and realized she wasn't in her own bed, but a hospital bed. She was confused as she looked at the needle in her arm. Remembering everything that had happened that looked around frantically for Eriol. "Eriol! Eriol!" 

"It's ok, I'm right over here." Sakura looked to her right relieved to see Eriol; even if he was wounded right now.

The door opened and Fujitaka and Touya flew in. Seeing Sakura, her dad hugged her tightly. "Thank you Kami-sama. You've spared my children's' life." Touya grasped Eriol's hand. "I hope you're doing better." Sakura looked at her dad. "Where's Mom? What are we doing here?" Hearing the question, Fujitaka started crying and Touya's eyes filled with tears.

Eriol and Sakura became worried. "What happened," asked Eriol.

Touya looked down. "She's dead. Mom was…shot and killed."

"What?" Sakura could hardly believe her ears. Fujitaka looked at her with his now red-rimmed eyes.

"Yes, Nadeshiko is…gone."

Sakura looked at Eriol but couldn't even see his eyes anymore due to his hair covering them. But she did notice a tear on his face. Sakura put her hands on her face and sobbed. Why did everything that had seemed to be going so right just had to go so wrong?

* * *

A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. So tell me what do you think so far? I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll update as soon as possible. In the meanwhile, please review. 


	2. First Impressions

A/N: Hello again and sorry for the late update. I'll be completely honest with you and explain why this is so late. 1) I just got my braces two weeks ago and they just stopped hurting a few days ago.(Due to baby cousins hitting me in my mouth and pulling them) 2) When my braces stopped hurting I got sick with the flu and I'm still sick. I should be in bed now but I wanted to bring out the next chapter. I guess I can be stubborn at times. 3) I had a writer's block and I'm having a hard time continuing my fanfics. That's it and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

Chapter 2: First Impressions

It was dark and gloomy. Sadness ran through Sakura's veins. The news she had heard was heart breaking and every time it came back to memory, it was as if her heart was broken all over again. 'My mom's dead. I'll never see her again. Why did this have to happen?' Soon, Sakura sensed a presence and sadness turned into fear. She didn't have time to think about anything else when ice blue eyes glared at hers and said… "Die."

Sakura woke up at her desk with a gasp to the sound of the phone ringing in her office. Every day, she had the same dream and it frightened her horribly. Even after seven years of her mother's murder, _he_ still haunted her. And who could blame her?

Taking a deep breath to try and slow her rapidly beating heart, she answered the phone. "Hello, Kinomoto Sakura speaking." An inaudible voice could be heard on the phone. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Peters. (A/N: Don't blame me, blame the headache.) I hope you enjoyed your honeymoon…Oh it was nothing, but thank you for the compliment. It was nice speaking to you. Goodbye."

Taking up her mother's occupation, she became a wedding planner. She had a unique style that people seemed to enjoy and became one of the best wedding planners in Japan. She wasn't very rich though and enjoyed simplicity. In fact, her outfit for that day consisted of a knee length skirt covered in cherry blossoms, a pink top, and black flip flops. Sakura wore very little make up. All she used was some lip gloss.

Despite all that, everybody enjoyed being around her and she was a hard worker. While Sakura was looking at some colours to choose from for another wedding she was planning (and almost done by the way), a young girl with long, raven coloured hair came running into the office. "Sakura! Sakura! I have another lovely outfit for you to try on"

Sakura tried to hold in a groan. "Tomoyo, don't you have a wedding dress to complete?" "Been there, done that. Plus I've finished the bridal party's dresses as well. The suits were complete ages ago." Sakura looked at her best friend in disbelief. "How are you able to finish so quickly?" Tomoyo grinned. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a quick fashion designer. So let's get you into this dress, ok?"

Slowly, Sakura stepped away from her desk and away from Tomoyo. She needed an excuse and fast! "Um…yeah…you see, I can't try it on right now. I have…I have…" Her sentence was cut short as the phone on her desk started to ring. "I have to answer the phone. Hold on please." With temporary relief she answered the phone. "Hello, Kinomoto Sakura speaking. Hello, ma'am how may I help you? Sure, I'm free at the moment. Where would you like me to meet you? Ok, I'll be there in fifteen minutes, goodbye."

She smiled sheepishly at her best friend who raised her eyebrow at her. "Tomoyo…I'm sorry, but I must meet somebody right now. Maybe next time?" Tomoyo glared at her but sighed. "Ok, next time…but you won't escape!" Sakura hugged Tomoyo and ran out of the office with her purse.

_

* * *

Three days ago in Hong Kong_

A large mansion stood on top of a hill in all of its glory. Several bedrooms-not mentioning the guest rooms-a large kitchen and so many other rooms, you'd think this was a house of a clan. In fact, it was. This is the Li clan's mansion and outside in a garden full of flowers of many kinds, was a young man with messy, chocolate brown hair and amber eyes.

Wearing a sleeveless muscle shirt and sweat pants, he stood out in the sun practicing his martial arts and sword techniques. His tan skin was covered in sweat as he worked on a really complex move. Sheathing his sword he closed his eyes and prepared to practice it for the final time. Taking a deep breath he said to no one as it had seem, "Ok, I'm ready. This is the last time." A voice in the nearby bushes called out and said, "Ok, ready…aim…fire!" Out of the bushes came a wooden arrow pointed straight at Syaoran. Just as it was in arms reach, he pulled out his sword and in a swift movement jumped back and swung his sword.

Once he sheathed his sword a young girl, just a year or two younger came out of the bushes. "Hey, Syao, did you get it?" Syaoran smiled at his younger sister, Feimiel (A/N: I don't know Syaoran's sisters' ages. So it'll go like this: Syaoran, Feimiel, Fanran, Fuutie, and Sheifa. This is from oldest to youngest. ) and pointed at the arrow which was now split in two equal pieces. Feimiel smiled her trademark smile. "Knew you could do it."

Soon Syaoran's mother could be heard inside the house (uhhh mansion.). "Syaoran…Feimiel, please come inside. Meiling is here." The two siblings' smiles were replaced with frowns in an instant. Knowing what awaited them….well…Syaoran actually…they went back inside the house and to the family room where Meiling and Yelan were.

Syaoran sighed at Yelan. "Hello, Mother, umm I'm afraid to ask but…where is Meiling?" Yelan smiled. "Oh don't worry. She's here." Feimiel, knowing Meiling so well counted down silently to herself, "5…4…3…2…1" "SYAO-DARLING!" A large thump was heard as twenty-two-year Meiling jumped on Syaoran unexpectedly and caused both of them to fall. Struggling to get up Syaoran yelled, "Get OFF, MEILING!"

"Aw, but I can't help it. I missed you so much. We haven't seen each other in such a long time." As she got off him, Syaoran grumbled. "You last saw me three days ago." "And how long those three days have been." Feimiel snickered to herself and received a glare from her brother, causing her to snicker even louder.

Finally the two sat down and faced Yelan who had waited patiently. "Now I know both of you have decided to have this wedding in Japan, right?" Meiling nodded in agreement. "Yes, Mother we have. So have you found a good wedding planner for us," Syaoran asked. Yelan said that she did. "She is one of the best wedding planners there is in Japan. I know her through a friend pianist your age. With her, I'm sure you'll have a great wedding."

Meiling squealed in excitement. "This is so great! I appreciate this a lot. So tell us, what is her name and when will we be leaving?" Syaoran sighed. He didn't even want this wedding but he had no say in the matter. "Yes, Mother, please tell us." Yelan smiled. "You'll be leaving in three days and her name is…Kinomoto Sakura."

_

* * *

Three Days Afterwards-At an outdoor café_

Sakura sat at an outdoor café called "Coffee Wakeup" waiting on a couple flying in from Hong Kong wanting business from her. She got a letter from her adopted brother…Eriol…saying that he is good friends with the groom-to-be's mother and wanted her son and his fiancé to have the best wedding planner there was in Japan.

Reading the letter while sipping her mocha, blushed and wondered why he thought he was the best there is. She had gotten a call not too long ago saying that he would pick up the couple and they would meet there at 3o'clock. Checking her watch, she realized that it was half past two and knew they'd be there soon.

About fifteen minutes later, she spotted Eriol and the couple approaching and waved for them to notice her. Once they reached her, Sakura stood up and hugged Eriol. "Hi, Eriol." Eriol hugged back. "Hey, Saku, I hope I didn't call you at a bad time." "Nope, in fact, you saved me from a disaster." Eriol grinned. "Tomoyo again, huh?" Sakura nodded and he laughed.

Eriol stopped laughing and introduced the couple to Sakura. "Sakura, this is the couple I told you about. Their names are Li Meiling and Li Syaoran." Sakura looked at both of them. Meiling had purplish raven coloured hair (A/N: Headache making it hard for me to think of a better phrase.) which was fixed in two long ponytails which were waist length. She was wearing a white knee length skirt and a blue long sleeved shirt. Her face wore a huge, kind smile.

Syaoran had messy chocolate brown hair and wore a pair of blue jeans with a green shirt. His face didn't wear a smile of any kind but what Sakura noticed was his cold amber eyes…

She shook both their hands. Soon Eriol said that he had to leave for a concert and waved goodbye to all of them. Sakura started to talk to Meiling. "Pleased to meet you Ms. Li." Meiling smiled. "Please, don't call me Li, call me Meiling. After all you are helping us with this wedding." "Sure, as long as you call me Sakura. What would you like to call me, Li?" Syaoran turned and looked at her. "Let's stick with last name basis, ok?" Sakura frowned at his cold and harsh behaviour but quickly covered it with a smile.

"Ok, then, let's get started as soon as possible. When would you want for us to meet?" Meiling answered. "Tomorrow at noon should be fine, right, Syaoran?" Syaoran mumbled a whatever. Sakura was trying really hard not to frown at his attitude and agreed to the time. "Well, see you both tomorrow, then." Meiling said goodbye but Syaoran just walked off without a word.

As Sakura walked back to work she frowned. She didn't like his attitude…especially towards _his_ wedding. It's as if he didn't even care. "Oh, what will I do with him?" With that she sighed and continued to walk on.

* * *

A/N: There goes my second chapter…but not my headache. I still have the next story to update on which I plan to do sometime tonight or tomorrow. I'll update as soon as possible. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter and that you review. I also would like to thank a friend of mine who not only reviewed the first chapter for this fanfic, but all the chapters for both of my fanfics. Thanks for everything chibicarolz-15 (AKA: carebear15 from it until next time. Please R&R. 


	3. The Return

A/N: Hi! I'm back. I'm so glad and thankful for the reviews I got. The reason this chapter is out is because I'm on Break right now. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer: I've been forgetting this lately but oh well. I don't own CCS or any of the songs used in this fanfic…but the plot is mine. Mwahahaha (coughs) Okay, I'll stop now.

Chapter 3: The Return

"How in the world did you get me to put this thing on, Tomoyo?" "Aw, Saku, it looks so cute on you!" "Tomoyo, you owe me big time." Tomoyo and Sakura were on their way to meet Meiling and Syaoran to start planning out the wedding. Sakura was pretty upset with Tomoyo but she had to admit…her outfit didn't look all too bad.

She was wearing a top that was just above her thighs. It was baby blue and had only one sleeve on her right shoulder. Underneath was a long, black pants that flared out at the ankles and she wore white sneakers…hey Tomoyo couldn't get her to wear the high heels the whole time could she?

They were meeting in a restaurant not too far from where Syaoran and Meiling were staying. By half past eleven they sat down at a table and ordered lunch. Meiling was wearing a lavender halter top with a pair of jeans. Syaoran kept the same scowl but this time had on a sleeveless, black, muscle shirt that made the heads of girls turn as well as jeans.

Meiling was the first to speak first. "I'm so glad that we have one of the best planners in Japan. Sakura, I was wondering which places we have to choose from." Sakura smiled. "Thanks for the compliment. Actually, I have a number of choices to choose from." She took out some photos with different places.

Sakura continued to speak. "We have churches made just for weddings here, each can hold a reception and over 1500 people can attend. Or we can have an outside wedding and give it the works. Candles for the reception at night, piano music…even an orchestra. You two can look at the photos and choose what you guys want. You have until next week."

"Thanks, Sakura. Syaoran, do you have anything to say at all?" Syaoran glared at Meiling who glared back until he gave in. "Yes, I would like to know who can we get for the music and bridal gowns?" Sakura emerald eyes shone. "We can use the same fashion designer who made this outfit for me." She stood up for them to see the outfit. Meiling squealed in delight.

"That looks oh so kawaii!" Syaoran nodded in agreement. "Yes, it does look well made. So who's this fashion designer?" A giggle was heard and they turned to Tomoyo who grinned. "That's me. Daidouji Tomoyo at your service. It'd be my pleasure to design the bridal gowns."

Meiling smiled. "I'm so glad to meet you. Can I call you Tomoyo?" "Only if I can call you Meiling." "It's a deal." Tomoyo turned to Syaoran. "What would you like me to call you, Li?" Syaoran fixed his cold eyes on the energetic girl. "Last name basis only for me."

Tomoyo's smile disappeared almost immediately. "Oh, ok…um…Li." She leaned over to Sakura. "What a grouch." Sakura nudged her silently. Syaoran cleared his throat. "We have our fashion designer but what about the music." Sakura smiled. "I have an idea for whom to play for you but I want you two to hear him first. Please meet me at The Centre for Arts at seven o'clock."

They all agreed and left the restaurant. When Tomoyo and Sakura were walking, they somehow got talking about Syaoran. "So, Sakura, what do you think of Li? Handsome, don't you think?" She nodded in agreement. "Yes, he is but he also seems cold and unfeeling. It's almost as if he doesn't want this wedding." "Wonder why…" Tomoyo and Sakura had just stopped at the Centre for Arts. "What are we doing here?" Sakura grinned. "To see Eriol, duh."

They walked inside to find Eriol at the piano bench looking through his music. Sneaking up behind him, they hugged him tightly. "Hey Saku, Moyo, it's great to see you guys." The two girls grinned. "It's great to see you too, Eriol," Tomoyo said. Eriol looked at Tomoyo. "So, what are you guys doing here?" She shrugged. "I dunno…this was Sakura's idea."

Eriol looked at Sakura with a frightened look on his face. "What are you up to, Sis?" Sakura put on an innocent face. "Who me? I'm not up to anything." Eriol raised his eyebrow. "Yea right." Sakura sighed. "Ok, I'll tell you. I was wondering if you could play a specific song for a specific somebody."

She was met with a hard glare. "Sakura…I dunno about this." Sakura smiled innocently once again. "What? I meant if you could play a certain song for me." Eriol sighed in relief. "Sure. So which song shall it be?"

"You didn't let me finish. I want you to play a specific song with Tomoyo so that Meiling and Li could hear tonight." Tomoyo smiled. "That would be so great to sing in front of a large crowd. I'm glad Sakura suggested it. Do you accept?" Eriol grinned. "Sure, what are friends for, right?"

Everything was going well so far and they chose which song they'd sing for the finale. After practice, Sakura and Eriol went for a walk outside since they had several hours until show time. There was a nice cool breeze blowing and they walked in silence for a while.

Eventually, Sakura broke the silence. "I had that dream again." Eriol looked at Sakura as they continued walking. "When did you have it?" "This morning. They're getting worse." Eriol stopped walking and looked straight at Sakura. "Maybe you should go see a counselor."

Sakura shook her head. "That wouldn't work…besides, these dreams seem more like premonitions. And something tells me one may come true tonight." Eriol was very worried now but he choose not to show it so that he wouldn't upset Sakura even more.

Ever since their mom's death, Sakura had been getting strange dreams…and they always came true. No one could help her and she didn't know what had caused this but she lived with the same nightmares every day. Eriol nodded. "Well, would you tell me what this one is about?" His sister shook her head. "No. Just be careful, ok?"

"Fine, then. I promise I will." They walked the rest of the time in silence, each with something on their minds. Each with a fear that something may happen that night.

* * *

The concert was about to start in a few minutes and Meiling and Syaoran were in the second row waiting. Meiling had a huge smile on her face and Syaoran was well…the same grumpy Syaoran. He was hoping that the Kinomoto girl wasn't wasting his time. 

Soon the curtain rose and a foreign tune was being played on the piano by a blue-haired boy. Since most of the people were either American or spoke English, they understood the words. Meiling gasped. "Syaoran, that's Eriol!" Syaoran's interest was awakened and he placed his full attention on the person playing the piano and singing.

_Close your eyes, make a wish  
This could last forever  
If only you could stay with me now  
So tell me what it is that keeps us from each other now  
Yeah, its coming to get me  
You're under my skin _

No I can't ever let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know the reason why I can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cuz I miss you

Many of the girls started singing along with Eriol or tapped along to the rhythm of the drum. Meiling was one of those girls. "I love this song so much!" Syaoran just kept on listening.

_Take my hand, take my life  
Just don't take forever  
And let me feel your pain kept inside (ohh yeah)  
There's gotta be a way you and I together now  
Yeah it's comin' to get me  
You're under my skin _

No I can't ever let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss  
And I don't wanna know the reason why I can't stay forever like this  
Now I'm climbing the walls cuz I miss you

It's an illusion how can I feel this way  
(if I can't have you)  
It's an illusion nothing is real this way  
(if I can't have you)

The beat got louder along with Eriol's melody.

_No I can't ever let you go  
You're a part of me now  
Caught by the taste of your kiss (I don't want to know)  
And I don't want to know  
The reason why I can't stay forever like this (I am climbing the walls)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cuz I miss you (oooooooohhhhhhh) _

I can't let you go no  
And I don't wanna know the reason why  
I can't stay forever like this (no no)  
Now I'm climbing the walls cuz I miss (I miss you) you

As the music slowly faded away, a loud applause was heard. Eriol stood and took a mike and smiled at the audience. "Thank you everyone for coming. Many of you know me and are huge fans of mine. I thank you guys. For those who may not know me, my name is Hiirigizawa Eriol and I'm single if you wanna know."

The audience laughed at that comment and Eriol chuckled while Sakura rolled her eyes. Eriol continued. "Seriously, though, I hope all of you enjoy the concert."

* * *

The audience was loud and roaring. Everyone was having a good time; even Syaoran who was actually completely into the concert. Eriol had just finished a song and was about to play one last song. 

"As much as I've enjoyed this, I must admit we're about to close real soon." "Awing" was heard all over the audience. "I know, but to see you off I have a friend of mine ready to sing her song with me. This is my first time singing this song so I hope you guys enjoy it. The first song wasn't written by me but this one is. You guys ready?" He was answered back with a loud "yeah".

Eriol grinned. "Ok, come on out Tomoyo." They were surprised to not see him go back to the piano and anticipated this "Tomoyo" Eriol called. They waited until…

_Ohhhahhh…_

Soon the music started playing and a funky beat was heard but Tomoyo was no where to be found.

_Ohhhahhh…_

Tomoyo soon stepped out in one of her best outfits yet. It was a black mini-skirt with black tights underneath and a silver butterfly on the left one. Red met the edge of her mini skirt and sparkled in the stage lights.

_Ohhhahhh…_

She wore a red halter top which was completely off her shoulders and the black straps of her shirt underneath were visible. The edge of the halter top was black and a silver butterfly was on the right side of the top.

_Ohhhahhh…_

_Can somebody explain to me why everybody is trying to be_

_Living like a celebrity; _

_Doing what they see on MTV?_

She moved around the stage in her black low-heeled, but stylish, slippers as if she were a professional. Her raven hair was out and swinging behind her as she moved around. She flashed her fingers loaded with rings.

_Ice is cool but I'm looking for more. _

_Simple things is what my heart beats for (that's me)._

_I don't ask for much (baby). Having you is enough._

Everyone by now was having a blast as they watched this girl perform. She was doing so well, her outfit was awesome, and the song was great too. Meiling and Syaoran were stunned. They didn't know Tomoyo could sing…and so well too. Meiling was practically squealing but Syaoran was simply…shocked.

_You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_We don't have to go nowhere. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_It's not for what you got 'cause I know you got a lot. _

_No matter what you do, you always getting hot. It's you…it's you. _

_Baby, all I want is you. Yeah…_

"Wow! Tomoyo's so good at this! Don't you agree Syaoran?" Meiling turned her head to look at her fiancé. Syaoran nodded his head…seeming to have finally come out of his shock. "Yea, she really is good, but have you noticed that Hiirigizawa is nowhere to be found?" Tomoyo looked all over the stage and Syaoran was right…Eriol wasn't there. Where could he be?

_It don't matter that your car is fly._

_And your rims are spinning on the side and_

_It don't matter where we go tonight._

'_Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright._

_That's cool but I'm looking for more._

_It's your love that my heart beats for. ('Cause that's me)_

_Don't have to spend a dime. (Baby)_

_I just want your time._

By this time a few more people noticed Eriol wasn't on stage but that didn't stop them from having a good time. Heck, this girl was good.

_You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_We don't have to go nowhere. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_It's not for what you got 'cause I know you got a lot. _

_No matter what you do, you always getting hot. It's you…it's you. _

_Baby, all I want is you._

_Ohhhahhh…_

She danced around the stage floor to the rhythm of the music and was smiling immensely. It was obvious Tomoyo was having a good time…just like everyone else.

_Ohhhahh…_

_Yeah…_

_You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_We don't have to go nowhere.(nowhere) It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_It's not for what you got 'cause I know you got a lot. (yeah)_

_No matter what you do, you always getting hot. It's you…it's you. (you…you)_

_Baby, all I want is you. (Baby)_

_Ohhhahhh…_

_Yeah…_

As the music slowly faded away, they applauded loudly the girl called Tomoyo. Suddenly, the music started up again.

_Ohhhahh…_

Everyone was completely confused. Didn't she just sing this song? The thought was going through their minds that something was wrong here.

_Eriol: Let's go._

Okay…now they were really confused. They didn't see Eriol on stage at all during her performance and suddenly they're hearing his voice as the music started. Where could he be? What was going on?

_Eriol: Yeah Eli. Remix. 'Moyo. (Tomoyo: Ohhhahh…)_

Finally, Eriol came on stage and he looked awesome. He wore black jeans with a dark red shirt and black and red sneakers…totally matching Tomoyo. An outfit although simpler compared to Tomoyo's own…almost every girl squealed at him. So this is the remix huh? Seems like it's gonna go well.

_Eriol: Sing it to 'em, baby._

_Tomoyo: Ohhhahhh…_

_Can somebody explain to me why everybody is trying to be_

_Living like a celebrity; _

_Doing what they see on MTV?_

_Ice is cool but I'm looking for more. _

_Simple things is what my heart beats for (that's me)._

_I don't ask for much (baby). Having you is enough._

The audience was completely shocked. Eriol, doing a remix? That's totally new for him. Meiling was squealing like crazy and Syaoran was slowly shaking his head at the girl next to him. But still, he had to admit, those two on stage were good.

_Tomoyo: You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_We don't have to go nowhere. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_It's not for what you got 'cause I know you got a lot. _

_No matter what you do, you always getting hot. It's you…it's you. _

_Baby, all I want is you. Yeah…_

_It don't matter that your car is fly._

_And your rims are spinning on the side and_

_It don't matter where we go tonight._

'_Cause if I'm with you I'll be alright._

_That's cool but I'm looking for more._

_It's your love that my heart beats for. ('Cause that's me)_

_Don't have to spend a dime. (Baby)_

_I just want your time._

The audience had gotten some of the lyrics down by now and started to sing with Tomoyo.

_Tomoyo: You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_We don't have to go nowhere. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_It's not for what you got 'cause I know you got a lot. _

_No matter what you do, you always getting hot. It's you…it's you. _

_Baby, all I want is you. (Eriol: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1) Yeah…_

_Eriol: Baby girl don't care 'bout my dough stack._

_And she gets down chick_

_And she knows I love that_

_She sees past all this Eli stuff_

_B'cos she knows at the end of the day_

_The only thing matters is us. (Tomoyo: only thing matters is us.)_

Now the crowd was really shocked. Eriol…rapping…that was new. And this Tomoyo person was really good…they both were. It was quite obvious that Eriol's fan club was increasing and Tomoyo's own was beginning.

Sakura was smiling in the background as she watched Tomoyo and Eriol sing and dance. The gleam in their eyes showed that they were more serious with the song than they'd want to admit but it just made the performance better. Sakura took a small digital camera out of her pocket and snapped a picture of them. She then took a glance at Syaoran and Meiling who both seemed to be enjoying themselves. Perfect. Killing two birds with one stone.

_Eriol: And there be a lot of groupies on the road_

_But they can't do nothing for me_

_I gotta good girl back at home. _

_Matching charm bracelets and pendants_

_Who ever woulda thought our relationship would be so tremendous._

_And lately you've been missing me crazy._

_And anytime you miss me, Baby, sidekick page me._

_I got a dime piece you know she's the bomb._

_The type of girl you bring back home just ta meet your mum._

_I'm not Lorenz Tate, but I think I've caught in love Jones._

'_Cuz I think 'bout her every time I hear a slow song._

_And when she thinks about me, I think about her too._

_When she ride for me, Baby, I'm a ride for you. (Tomoyo: Yeah…)_

_Let's go._

"They look so kawaii! I think Sakura and I will have to play matchmaker." Meiling grinned evilly at her plan and Syaoran smiled at her and her craziness.

_You ain't got to buy nothing. It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_We don't have to go nowhere. (nowhere) It's not what I want. (Baby, it's you.) _

_It's not for what you got 'cause I know you got a lot. (yeah)_

_No matter what you do, you always getting hot. It's you…it's you. (you…you)_

_Baby, all I want is you. (Baby)_

_Ohh…_

_Yeah…_

As the music faded, Tomoyo and Eriol both received standing ovations from the massive audience before them. Eriol waved at them. "Thanks for coming to the concert…bye for now. I hope you guys enjoyed yourselves."

Suddenly, Sakura and Eriol both froze as if they were in a trance. No one had seen Sakura so nobody noticed her but they noticed Eriol. "Eriol, Eriol, are you alright. Eriol! ERIOL!" Tomoyo's frantic calls alerted some of the people in the crowd, including Syaoran and Meiling who had no idea what was going on.

The two siblings both saw something was about to happen in their trance and woke up as soon as it was over. "Eriol, Tomoyo, look out!" "Tomoyo, get out of the way!" The two almost said it simultaneously and instinctively, Eriol pushed Tomoyo to the ground…and away from the falling stage lights.

Everyone inside was startled. It had happened so quickly. Syaoran ran to the stage and jumped on asking everyone if they were alright. Sakura quickly followed after and sighed in relief when she was sure they were fine. Immediately after, an arrow was shot and Syaoran caught it with his left hand.

On it was a message meant for Sakura and she took it hesitantly. When she opened it and read the message her face went pale and she nearly fainted when Syaoran caught her in time. Meiling became extremely worried. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Tears fell silently down Sakura's face and Eriol and Tomoyo both walked over to her to see what was wrong.

Eriol crouched down and picked up the note Sakura had just dropped. As he read it…he eyes went wide behind his glasses. Tomoyo saw the looked and became just as worried herself. "Eriol, what's wrong?" Eriol looked at her sadly and whispered, "It's our mother's murderer…he's back…and for us now."

* * *

A/N: That's it for chapter three. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I did. I'm sorry once again for the late update but Magically Destined would hopefully be up by tomorrow night. That's it for now and I hope that you please, please, please review. 


	4. A Murderous Repeat

A/N: Hello, I'm back and on time for once. Is that great or what? Well, I was really hoping to get a few more reviews than I did, but hey, can't be picky can I. Thanks for the reviews I did get though. Now, I won't blabber any longer. Hope you'll enjoy.

Disclaimer: CCS has never been nor will it ever be mine, but I still own the plot so HA!

Chapter 4: A Murderous Repeat

Everybody stared at Eriol with wide eyes, except for Sakura and Tomoyo. Sakura was too busy gazing at the stage floor, silently crying and Tomoyo was trying to comfort her.

Meiling was the first to respond. "Your mother's murderer? What are you talking about?" Eriol looked at her and Syaoran and frowned. "Seven years ago, our mother, Nadeshiko, was shot and killed while driving. We were there and got in an accident and escaped with bruises but our mom had died before the accident."

At that time everyone was silent. Syaoran was shocked. He had no idea about all of this. Sakura seemed so happy the few times he saw her, but now as he turned to look at her, he knew things were different.

"I'm sorry that happened. Is there anything Meiling or I can do?" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at him surprised. Why is he being so nice all of a sudden? "I know I haven't been friendly all this time but I'm willing to help out." Sakura stood up and frowned. "No, you will not."

Everyone looked at Sakura. If it wasn't for her face being tear-stained and her emerald eyes being red-rimmed and looking very cold at the moment…you wouldn't know she was upset. Sakura looked at Meiling and then Syaoran and shook her head. "I'm not letting you get into this. It's me and Eriol's problem. Why are you being so nice all of a sudden, anyway?"

Syaoran simply looked at her with unfeeling eyes. "I just wanted to help. Since you don't want me to, I won't. You and Eriol can get killed on your own." Meiling gasped at him. "Syaoran!" Sakura's emerald eyes got even colder. "Fine, it's not as if I care about what you do anyway. Now, you can stay your miserable self." Tomoyo gasped. "Sakura!"

They glared at each other and Sakura walked off the stage in fury. As Sakura stepped outside, Tomoyo followed her and Meiling glared at Syaoran. "Syaoran, you have to be cruel, don't you?"

"I offered to help her and she cut me down. It's not my fault." Meiling crossed her arms. "You were so nice…until you insulted her. Apologize to her…now." Syaoran glared at her then sighed in defeat. "Fine, I'll apologize." He stomped off to the same exit Sakura and Tomoyo just went through.

Meiling sighed and looked at Eriol. "I'm sorry about Syaoran. He acts like such a big baby at times." Eriol shook his head. "Even so, Sakura's part of the blame too. She shouldn't have been so cruel to Li. She may be in a bad mood right now but that's no way to treat anyone." Meiling nodded. "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Sakura fumed outside on the steps. She couldn't believe he was so cold…but then again…she was cold herself to him. Not that she cared anyway. She heard a pair of footsteps follow her and she turned to see her best friend coming towards her. Tomoyo sat down beside her and looked at Sakura with sadness in her eyes. 

"Sakura, was all of that necessary in there? I mean…I know what you were thinking, not letting Syaoran help you and your bro, but you didn't have to be cold." Sakura sighed and looked down. "I know, but he struck a cord in there and I couldn't help myself. It's just that…I'm scared."

Tears began to fall slowly from Sakura's eyes. "Not for me as much as Eriol though. And what if he goes after Touya or my dad next…it scares me. I've already lost my mom…I don't want to lose anyone else. I really don't." Tomoyo reached over and hugged her friend. "Nothing's going to happen to your family. Everyone's going to be fine."

"She's right, Kinomoto. Everything will turn out alright." Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look at Syaoran who was standing behind them. Syaoran glanced at Sakura, and then turned to Tomoyo. "Daidouji, may I please speak to Kinomoto alone?"

Tomoyo looked at him and then turned to Sakura again. Sakura smiled slightly and nodded at her best friend. "Don't worry I'll be fine." Tomoyo hugged her and passed Syaoran and went back inside. Syaoran sat down beside Kinomoto and simply looked ahead. Kinomoto wiped her face clean of tears and recomposed herself before speaking.

"I was wrong for being so cold to you and I apologize." Syaoran was stunned to hear that she'd apologize first. Sakura sighed and continued. "I didn't mean to be so harsh. It's just…" "It's just that I had hit a hard spot and it hurt you, yes?" Sakura turned to him and glared lightly. "Yes." Syaoran turned to look at her. "I apologize. I was wrong for that comment too."

She held out her hand towards him and he shook it. Syaoran's face turned back serious. "So, you'll let me help you right?" Sakura's now calm face returned to its frown. "No, I will not let you." "Why not?" Sakura responded with a hint of annoyance. "I won't let you because…"

She suddenly went silent and her emerald eyes were clouded over again. Syaoran looked worried. The same thing happened to her and Eriol inside. "Kinomoto, what's going on? What's happening?" As soon as it started, it ended and Sakura looked totally horrified.

Frantically she started looking around in the bushes nearby. Her eye caught something and screaming she said, "Li watch out!" She shoved him with all her strength and ducked just in time to see two bullets pass where their heads were. Slowly they got back up and looked at the damage. The bullets went straight through the glass door. That's not too bad…at least it didn't go through them. Sakura glared at Syaoran and pointed to the damage. "Because that's why!"

* * *

Eriol and Meiling were just talking about the recent situation inside after Sakura and Syaoran left. "Hiirigizawa, I have a question for you." He nodded at her. "Go on…and please call me Eriol." "Ok, as long as you call me Meiling." "Ok then." Meiling sighed. "You're Sakura's sister, right?" 

Eriol nodded, knowing where this was going. "So how is that possible, when her last name is Kinomoto and yours is Eriol? Plus you may be Japanese but some of your manners and actions seem English." Eriol smiled. "Ah, so you've noticed. You see, I'm not her sister by blood. Her parents adopted me when I was eleven."

Meiling nodded. "I see…I was just curious." She decided to leave the questions knowing that he probably didn't want to talk about it. She didn't know just how right she was. A few minutes later Tomoyo came back inside smiling. She told them of how Syaoran was apologizing to Sakura at the moment.

Eriol and Meiling smiled. "I'm glad." Eriol nodded. "Yes, so am I…" Eriol's eyes started to cloud over as if he was in another trance. Tomoyo got worried. "Eriol, are you alright?" He soon snapped out of it and with wide eyes started running towards the door.

"We've got to warn Sakura and Li now!" Tomoyo and Meiling followed Eriol to the door but all three stopped suddenly when they heard a scream. "Li watch out!" The three stopped as they watch glass fall on the ground and two bullets passing them.

Eriol and the others ran through the now broken door to see Sakura and Syaoran slowly getting up after the incident. Right afterwards a rock was thrown through the other door and landed at Eriol's feet. He picked it up and noticed a message wrapped around the rock and opened it.

Eriol read the note and sighed. Dropping it, he walked over to Sakura and Syaoran to see if they were ok. Everyone was relieved after being confirmed that they were alright. Sakura eyed the paper Eriol dropped on the ground and went to pick it up. Instead of reading it there, she placed it in her pocket for later. The group had some things to discuss, and they definitely were not wedding details.

* * *

Syaoran was the first to ask. "Ok, so what happened to you two right before the stage lights fell?" Everyone was sitting in the front row of the Centre. Sakura sighed. "Ever since our mom's death, I've been seeing things and then they'd come true. At first I thought they were just coincidences, but then I realized they were premonitions after more and more became true. What you guys saw was me in a trance." 

Meiling nodded. "Has that ever happened to Eriol before?" Sakura and Eriol both shook their heads. "Tonight was my first. I wonder why all of a sudden, it started happening to me as well…" Tomoyo nodded. "Well, it's obvious that we won't understand everything tonight. So, how about we go home. It's almost midnight after all." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways. Everyone was curious at what would happen next.

* * *

With repairs being paid for damages at the Centre, everything was a bit quiet. The next day, Sakura was out walking. She pulled out the message she picked up the night before…the one Eriol dropped. Reading it over a few times she wondered why Eriol just dropped it as if it were nothing. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. 

She walked up to Eriol's home and rang the doorbell. A few minutes later, a blue-haired gentleman opened the door, not very surprised to see his sister…but glad she came. "Hey, Saku, please come in. I'll be there in a minute."

Sakura walked into the living room and sat down knowing exactly where he was. In the music room with his grand piano. Probably putting away some music he was working on for a new song. Minutes later Eriol came and sat down facing his sister.

"You want to talk about that paper I dropped yesterday, yes?" Sakura blinked once…then twice…then three times. How did he know? Eriol chuckled. "I know because I saw you pick it up last night, it's in your hand now, and I just had a premonition a few minutes before you rang the doorbell."

Sakura sweat dropped. That explained it. She unfolded the paper and showed it to him. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Eriol sighed. "I didn't want to bother you." Sakura glared at him. "Well it did. I know you never wanted to bring up that incident again…I know I don't, but you must tell me. What's going on?"

Eriol remained silent and Sakura was getting frustrated. "Fine then I'll read it again: If you've received this note, you've survived. Well, that's fine with me. I'll get you and your sister…I mean by adoption of course…eventually. Then when I'm done with you two your family…well what's left of it will be next. I can't wait to do a repeat of what I did to yours, Eriol. They deserved what they got. Now it's your new family's turn."

Eriol now stared lifelessly at the floor and Sakura looked up. "Eriol, what is this trying to say?" Sighing, he responded, "I think the same one who murdered our mom…murdered my family."

* * *

A/N: Finally. I was able to update. Ok, so it wasn't as bad as before but still, I promise to try a bit harder. That's it for now. I hope you enjoyed. TTYL and please R&R. 


	5. It Starts

A/N: Hello, I am back! I know this is a bit late…ok…VERY late…please forgive me. I'll try harder to update quicker the rest of the holiday. Especially since school closes December 14. Yay me! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and that you don't plan to hurt me for bringing it late.

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, so please don't sue me!

Chapter 5: It Starts

Sakura simply stared at Eriol in total disbelief. She couldn't believe what Eriol was saying. How's that even possible? "But, Eriol, these murders are five years apart." Eriol simply nodded. "I know that but he must be apart of it, I mean you read the note yourself."

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh. "It says that he'd kill us just like he killed yours. That doesn't mean he was the one that _actually_ killed your family." "Then how'd you explain that he knows about it then? It was made sure that no one placed this in any newspaper or broadcast."

The emerald eyed girl opened then closed her mouth. "Ok…you do have a point there. After all, very few people know about what happened. Still, I don't think he had anything to do with it." Eriol just sighed. "Maybe I'm becoming paranoid." Sakura sighed. "You may not be getting paranoid. After all, you started having premonitions like mine last night. This feeling you're having may be the cause of that."

Eriol nodded. "I wonder what the cause of that was anyway. You were the only one who could sense that sort of thing." She got up and started pacing up and down the room. "Let's think. What happened when you got your first premonition?" "Hmm…as far as I can remember we were at the end of the concert when I sensed that the stage lights were about to fall on Tomoyo. So I pushed her out of the way."

Sakura then stopped pacing. "Wait a minute…I had that same premonition except it had both you and Tomoyo in it. When I got my first premonition, it was as if it came to warn me that someone I cared about was about to get hurt. So maybe…" "Are you trying to say that because Tomoyo was about to get hurt the premonition came to me?" She nodded. "Exactly! I don't know why it didn't come to you sooner but it would explain how you first got the premonition. The only question is…why did we end up with this gift and not anyone else?" Eriol stood up. "Yes, that is quite something to think about. We'll have to find out later."

Sakura agreed. "I hope all of this ends soon. I better get going. I'm supposed to meet Li and Meiling today." Eriol smiled. "What are you guys doing today?" Emerald eyes glowed in excitement. "Decorations shopping."

* * *

"I think these would go nice with the garden setting chosen for the wedding and reception. What do you guys think?" Sakura held up some wine glass candles with a type of clear wax inside. A different colour rose could be found within each candle. Meiling smiled. "I think they're beautiful. What about you Syaoran?" He smiled slightly but he didn't seem interested. "They're nice." 

Sakura frowned a bit but otherwise didn't say anything. How could he not be even slightly interested in his own wedding? "Hey! Hey! Sakura, I just love this, don't you?" She turned to see what Meiling was talking about and found a beautiful arrangement of a bouquet. It was filled with a variety of flowers and in the center was a peony. Sakura gasped. "That would be so perfect for the table where the bridal party would sit. What do you think, Li?"

"I think it's great." He smiled again but of course, he didn't mean it. Suddenly, Meiling's cell phone rang and she answered it. "Hello? Hey, Tomoyo! Sure, of course. What is it? Ok then. See you then." The raven haired girl looked at Sakura apologetically. "I'm sorry. Tomoyo wants me to meet her about the bridal dresses and wedding gown."

She laughed. "It's ok. Go right on ahead. Besides, if I stop you from going Tomoyo might kill me." Meiling smiled back. "Ok then." She turned to leave. "I leave everything to you two while I'm gone. Good luck." With that she left and Sakura turned to face Syaoran. "Well, how about once we're done here we go and look at how we'll arrange the garden?" A shrug was the reply. "Ok, whatever." The emerald eyed girl sighed quietly. Something told her it just may be a long day ahead.

* * *

_Back in Hong Kong_

Silence was clear in the room as Fanran and Fuutie played Chinese checkers and Sheifa was working away at a painting. Feimiel was busy reading a book. The four were wondering how their brother was doing and couldn't wait for when it was time for the wedding.

Fuutie was the first to break the silence. "I wonder how Syaoran is doing over there in Japan." Sheifa grinned. "Me too. I wonder how Meiling is as well. Although something tells me that I should be more worried for our brother rather than her, don't you think?" Everyone agreed on that.

"I think they'll be a very strange couple," Fanran said. "What do you think, Feimiel?" Feimiel placed her book down and smiled. "Something tells me that they may not become a couple at all. He may find someone else." Fuutie raised an eyebrow at her. "How do you know?"

The oldest girl simply shrugged her shoulders. "I just have a feeling that's all." Sheifa stopped painting momentarily. "Fine, then I bet you $10 that he will marry Meiling." Feimiel shook Sheifa's hand. "You're on."

At that moment, a knock was heard on the door and Yelan entered. "Good even, girls." "Good evening." Yelan smiled. "I have some exciting news for the four of you." Everybody stopped whatever else they were doing to hear the news. "We are going to visit Syaoran and Meiling in Japan!"

A loud squeal could be heard throughout the house. They were cheering all over the place. "When exactly will we be leaving?" Feimiel asked. "In another few weeks or so. It hasn't been finalized as yet, but we will be seeing them at least a week before the wedding is to be held." Feimiel looked out of the window excited about their trip to Japan.

* * *

_Back In Japan_

"So what do you think of this plan?" "It's fine." "Well, what about this one?" "That one's ok." This is how it has been for most of the day between Sakura and Syaoran. She would suggest something and he'd reply with the same responses over and over again. Right now, she was going through garden arrangements and he wasn't even looking.

She continued though like nothing was wrong and picked up a stone instead of one of the plans. "Ok, and what do you think about this plan?" "It's nice." "I never knew a stone satisfied you so much for your wedding arrangements. It'd probably look best in the center on the garden don't you think?" Sarcasm was practically dripping from Sakura's voice. That's when Syaoran looked at what she was holding and sweat dropped.

"Why do you seem so uninterested in your own wedding, Li? I would think this would be a happy moment for you and Meiling both but I can tell that the feeling is only one-sided." Syaoran looked at her and sighed. "I guess I can be honest with you. The truth is that I didn't want this marriage. It was arranged for us by my mother. Meiling is totally in love with me…or so she says. In my opinion, I think she's just obsessed with me. If I could stop this wedding I would, but it's out of my hands. Besides, I don't want to marry my own cousin."

Sakura thought about what she was just told. It was sad not being able to love and be married of your own free will. No one should have to go through that but still… "I understand what you're saying, Li. However, can you at least try to show some enthusiasm? I mean it still is your wedding after all so you should want it to be a specific way. Plus you may not be in love with Meiling but I know you still care for her. She is family you know. At least be a little cheery for her sake?" Syaoran sighed and pondered on what Sakura said for a while then smiled slightly. "Ok, I'll try."

Sakura then smiled in satisfaction. At least the present smile was a true one. At that moment, Sakura's phone rang. "Hello?" "Saku! I need your help. Tomoyo has gone missing and I cannot find her anywhere!" Emerald eyes widened. "Eriol? Is everything alright?" "No, everything's not alright! Tomoyo has gone missing I tell you!" This wasn't working out so well. It was usually Sakura who needed to control her emotions but now it's the other way around.

Syaoran must've noticed the growing tension and so started to worry a bit. "Kinomoto, what's going on?" Sakura replied, "I'm trying to find out now." She went back to her cell phone. "Ok, Eriol, calm down. We'll never get anything done if you panic like this." Eriol took a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry about that." "That's ok. Now will you please tell me what exactly happened?"

"I don't know much either. Meiling and Tomoyo were here about to look at some designs for a wedding dress when Tomoyo left to go back to her home. Apparently, she forgot some things there. She hasn't been heard from since. Meiling is still here though. I've tried calling her at home and no one would answer. I can't reach her on her cell and everyone else she knows hasn't heard from her either! I don't know what to do."

"Ok, meet me at her house. I'll be right there." With that she hung up. Syaoran looked at her confused and she shook her head. "There's no time to explain right now. Let's go! I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

About ten minutes later Sakura, Syaoran, Meiling, and Eriol all were at Tomoyo's home. Sakura walked up to the door and was about to knock. Strangely, however, the door slowly creaked open before she could knock. She gave the others a confused look and all of them went inside. 

They all gasped at what they saw. The room they were in was a mess. Things were thrown everywhere. Valuable items were broken. They knew Tomoyo was not the cause of it. "Everyone split up and look for her", Eriol said.

They all went their separate ways, finding each room looking like the previous one. Finally, Eriol went up in the attic. It was the only part which wasn't trashed…that's strange. Eriol shouted for his friend, "Tomoyo, can you hear me?" Soon he heard a loud muffle in one corner of the room. All he found though was a large brass trunk. He opened it to find Tomoyo gagged and bound from the head down and quickly got her out.

Eriol untied her from her confinements and gave her a tight hug. "I was so worried." He looked at Tomoyo and found her breathing heavily. "How did you get in there?" She shrugged. "I don't know. I came to get the plans and next thing I knew everything went black. I woke up in there. I would've died if you hadn't found me. I was losing oxygen in that trunk."

Eriol walked back to the trunk and noticed a small note which he picked up. When he read it he clenched his fist and whispered, "So it has begun." "What was that, Eriol?" He turned to look at her sadly. "You'll see what I mean. Let's go. The others are here looking for you too."

* * *

A/N: That's it for this chapter. Once again, I'm sorry. I'll try harder to update sooner. Meanwhile, I ask that you please be patient with me. Magically Destined will be updated ASAP. The Last Cherry Blossom is still on hiatus until I figure out what to do with it. I also have a new fanfic coming out. I'm not going to say what it's about. I will say that Brittany was the one who came up with it so it's not my idea but I'm putting it up on my name for her since we're working on it together. I ask that you please R&R and don't be too harsh with me. Thanks. Bye! 


	6. Snakes

A/N: Hello again! I know it's been a while since I updated this. I'm sorry for the long delay. I hope I still have some readers out there.

Disclaimer: Kisa101 would love to own CCS. However, she doesn't. CLAMP does and that's a good thing. I don't think you people want CCS in my hands. I also don't own any of the songs used.

Chapter 6: Snakes

"Honestly, this is getting more complicated by the minute." Sakura said frustrated.

"You said it sis," Eriol agreed. At the moment the whole group was by Tomoyo's home in the family room which was a complete mess. After finding Tomoyo bound in a trunk in the attic, they new someone was really after them.

Tomoyo just hung up the phone and walked back into the room. "I called the police. They said they're on their way."

Meiling sighed. "Well that's good. Can't let the person who did this get away with it…but we have no description to give to the police. All we have is a ransacked house and Tomoyo's testimony of being bound in a trunk in her own home."

Syaoran then faced Tomoyo. "Daidouji, are you sure you didn't see any part of your attacker?"

Tomoyo nodded. "As soon as I reached for the plans a hand snaked around me and covered my mouth with a cloth. I guess some chemical was placed on it because I blacked out immediately."

"It's most likely chloroform," Eriol said mainly to himself.

"So in other words, we have no information in terms of a description to give the police after all!" Sakura threw herself on the couch in the family room and frowned. "What could this guy possibly have against us?"

Eriol sighed. "I wish I knew."

After that statement everything went uncomfortably silent. The day had started out so well. Why did it have to come to this?

At that moment Eriol jumped up remembering something. "I almost forgot! There was a note in the trunk near you, Tomoyo."

Everyone looked at him once more. "Really?" Tomoyo asked. "Maybe it could give us some clue…especially if it was handwritten."

Eriol took the crumpled paper out of his pocket and smoothed it out. "Well, whoever is doing all of this is certainly smart. He had it typed. It's more difficult to figure out who it is like this."

The group sighed disappointedly and Meiling asked, "What does the message say?"

"It says: _'If you've found this note and Tomoyo's still alive then good for you. If it was found before you could save her then too bad. However, whether she lives or dies is none of my concern and whether you and the others close to you survive is up to you and Sakura. I'm sure you can see how serious I am now. The stage lights and bullets were just a warning. This now commences the start of a beautiful and long journey of hell for you siblings. I plan to make it most enjoyable…for me of course. Let the games begin.' _Well, this is truly something isn't it?" Eriol laughed bitterly to himself and everyone knew this was affecting him deeply.

Syaoran looked at Eriol in disbelief. "This guy sees all of this as a game? While you and Kinomoto go through all this pain and torture, he's actually laughing as if it's a harmless joke? What kind of psycho is this?"

Meiling agreed grimly. "He's a sadistic person alright. Cold-hearted people like that are usually the worst."

"You two realize that you're now in danger as well, right?" Everyone turned to Sakura who gazed sadly at the ground. "He knew who Tomoyo was and was able to break into her home and bound her in a trunk like that. Who's to say that he doesn't know who you two are either? He may drag you two in this. I don't want that to happen. I already lost my mother like. I'd feel guilty if something happened to anyone else."

Nothing else was said. Everyone remained silent until they heard police cars pull up to the house. Tomoyo stood up and said while walking to the door, "I'll get it." No one said anything to that either.

* * *

Once the police left and everything had calmed down a bit. The group stayed back to help fix up Tomoyo's home. Tomoyo had refused but eventually gave in as everyone was persistent. 

Tomoyo looked over the chairs in the living room. Most of them were torn or literally sliced in two. Shaking her head sadly she said, "Well, this certainly can't be repaired. I'll have to throw these out."

Sakura placed a hand on the shoulder of her best friend and fashion designer. She smiled and tried to lighten the mood. "Don't worry, Tomoyo, we can go shopping as soon as possible. It'll give you an excuse to force me into an outfit when we do go or give you an idea to make one. Either way, we'll have fun when we do so."

Meiling overheard Sakura and grinned. "Count me in too! I'd love to see the mall here in Japan and go shopping with you two also."

Tomoyo looked at both girls and smiled. "Thanks a lot. We should plan it as soon as possible." Sakura and Meiling agreed.

The girls went to another part of the house to do some more cleaning, leaving Syaoran and Eriol in the kitchen where they were helping out as well. Practically all of Tomoyo's dishes were gone as they were thrown on the ground. It was literally a sea of glass…broken glass that is.

Syaoran shook his head. "I hope she realizes just how much shopping she has to do."

Eriol smiled. "Don't worry too much. Knowing Tomoyo, she'll find a way. I really wonder how she does it sometimes."

The two were quiet for a while, simply concentrating on the task ahead of them. Syaoran then asked, "Hiirigizawa, you and Kinomoto are siblings, right?"

Eriol nodded. "Yea, I'm only her step-brother though."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They…died when I was eleven." Eriol replied softly.

Syaoran looked at Eriol. "I'm sorry. It really isn't any of my business. However, I was just thinking about something that just might be possible."

Eriol looked at him curiously. "Go on."

Syaoran was just about to say what he thought when they heard Sakura scream, "Don't go in there!"

The two guys ran out of the kitchen and headed towards the girls. Tomoyo and Meiling stared at Sakura, stunned by the sudden outburst. "What happened?" Eriol asked.

They looked at Sakura who sat in front the door leading to the bathroom. Her tear-filled eyes were wide with fear as she held another note in her hand. She trembled violently and her breathing was uneven. Tomoyo replied, "Sakura just picked up this note that was sticking underneath the door and had another premonition. We don't know what she saw."

Syaoran knelt by Sakura's trembling figure and gently pried the note out of her clenched fingers. He opened it up and read out loud, "_Seeing as how the game has begun, I've realized that you guys have almost no idea who I am or could possibly be. So as the game continues I shall be giving a few…hints to help you out. Try to figure out who I am…if you can. The first clue is behind this door. It tells you what I'm like and just may make your skin crawl._" Syaoran looked back at Sakura. "What exactly did you see, Kinomoto?"

She looked up with fear evident in her eyes. "S…sn…snakes…"

Eriol looked at her surprised. "Did she just say…snakes? As in more than one?"

Syaoran nodded and picked Sakura up gently who clung to him tightly. He looked at Tomoyo and Meiling. "Meiling…Daidouji…I suggest you step back and let Eriol open the door." They did as they were told and Eriol walked towards the door.

Eriol took a deep breath and opened the door quickly. The other girls gasped and Syaoran was shocked as well. Eriol's eyes grew large at the sight as all he could say was, "What the hell?"

They saw exactly what Sakura said: snakes. And not just a few snakes…tons of them…some of the most poisonous kinds known. They filled the bathtub to the top; their cold, scaly skin sliding against one another as they slithered about. Some were in the face bowl and slid over the edge. The floor was an ocean of snakes and the hissing sound filled the room as if they were all angry for being placed in there.

Eriol immediately slammed the door shut and turned to everyone else who was also shocked. Sakura was still a trembling mess. Tomoyo stared at the door petrified. "When did he find the time to do all of that? Those snakes weren't in there before the police came!"

Eriol slid to the ground still in shock. "If that's what he calls a little hint for his game…we really have a journey of hell ahead of us."

No one said anything about that statement as the snakes behind the door seemed to hiss in agreement.

* * *

A/N: I know it's a short chapter after such a long wait and I hope you guys can possibly forgive me. One of the reasons for such a late update is because I had a writer's block for this particular story. I'll try to do better this time. I also plan to do some corrections and stuff in the other chapters of this fic. Trying to improve it some what. I may not update again until December since I'm trying NaNoWriMo for the very first time ever. Hope it goes well. Thanks for reading…if any readers are left. Please R&R. 

P.S. Any ideas for this story on how to improve it or add to the plot would be greatly appreciated. Just place it in you reviews.


	7. Bang!

A/N: Hello again!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP does. Wow, that was quick.

Chapter 7: Bang!

A few days had passed since the snake incident. Tomoyo had to call the police the second time that day, which surprised the police. They didn't expect to see what they did and now knew that something was up.

Ever since that day, Tomoyo has stayed in Sakura's home. She couldn't bear to sleep in her own home knowing that snakes had just crawled around in there. Later that week Sakura was up early and heading to the room Tomoyo was in. She knocked.

"Come in." Sakura entered to see Tomoyo up and dressed with a pile of papers on a desk in front of her and a pencil tucked behind her ear. She looked up at Tomoyo and smiled. "Good morning. You usually don't wake up this early on a Sunday. Something wrong?"

Sakura sat down on the bed and looked down sadly. "I just couldn't sleep, that's all."

Tomoyo's smile grew softer. She knew that her friend was worried about the most recent incident along with everything else that was to come. She got up and walked over to Sakura, holding her hand. "I think today's a good day to go to the mall. What do you think?"

Sakura smiled lightly. "I'll call Meiling."

* * *

"Wow, the malls here are huge just like at home!" The trio entered Tomoeda's mall and Meiling grinned. "I'm glad I got the chance to go with you two. Where are we going first?" 

"I was thinking, that we could use this opportunity to get Tomoyo some new furniture and then get some more ideas for your wedding dresses," Sakura replied. They all thought it was a good idea, so they went shopping for furniture first.

* * *

"Well, I enjoyed myself today so far." Tomoyo took a bite of her salad. "Not only did I get some new furniture for my house, but I was able to get new ideas for my designs. You'll get to see them by next week Meiling." 

"Glad to hear it." Meiling answered. They were having lunch in the food court at the mall. She sipped her drink. "I also noticed that you got some new designs for Sakura."

The emerald-eyed beauty groaned. "Don't remind me, please."

Tomoyo laughed. "Aw, come on Saku. It's not that bad." Sakura merely mumbled in reply.

Meiling grinned and stood up. "Well, we ought to get going. I noticed a shop we passed earlier that I want to see- She stopped suddenly as someone bumped into her and caused her to fall hard on the ground.

Sakura and Tomoyo jumped up immediately in response. "Are you alright?"

Before any of them could help, two guys walked up to Meiling. The shorter guy with lavender eyes held out his hand. "That was quite a fall you just took. Mind if I lend a hand?"

All she could do was nod as the man helped to pull her up. "Thank you very much."

He smiled. "It was my pleasure."

Tomoyo and Sakura eyed the two men suspiciously. The man with lavender eyes had dark coloured hair and wore a smile. The taller of the two gave the appearance of someone miserable. He had black hair and piercing red eyes.

"Sorry if I sound rude but…who are you two?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura simply continued to look at them.

The lavender eyed guy smiled. "The name's Minato. Tsuchi Minato." He pointed to the guy behind him. "His name is Hang Ryu."

Meiling held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sakura and Tomoyo still seemed a bit unsure.

Minato noticed this and laughed. "You two act as if we're about to kid nap your friend. Relax, nothing like that is going to happen." He smiled again. "It was nice meeting you all. Goodbye." Ryu nodded to show his recognition and they walked off.

"Well, they seemed nice. Especially Tsuchi." Meiling thought out loud.

"I don't trust them," Tomoyo stated.

Sakura agreed. "Me neither. I can't bring myself to trust every person I meet these days. You should be careful."

Meiling placed an arm around each girl. "I understand that. Not everyone is a bad person though. Sometimes, you just have to trust them. I don't think they were bad, believe me."

Tomoyo sighed. "Okay, I hope so."

* * *

A week had now passed and things were moving quite smoothly at the moment. Tomoyo moved back into her home. Most of the bridal outfits were already done and they were moving closer to the official date of the wedding. 

The most important thing was there wasn't another incident since _that_ day. Sakura was getting dressed to attend a wedding she had planned for that particular day. She along with Tomoyo and Eriol were going to leave really early just to make sure everything was just right.

She made a call to Tomoyo. "Hey, Tomoyo."

"Hi, Sakura. What is it?"

"I just remembered that I had an appointment with someone before the wedding."

"So early in the morning?"

Sakura put on her shoes. "They said this was the only time they could meet me. I'll be at the wedding in half an hour. I promise."

Tomoyo bit her lip. "Well…fine then. I should trust you by now. If you're not back in half an hour, I'm coming after you."

Sakura laughed. "Thank you so much. See you there." She hung up and picked up her bag to leave the house.

* * *

Sakura parked near the hotel, Knight's Castle, in which she was suppose to meet this person at eight in the morning. She entered the hotel but saw no one in lobby. After about ten minutes, she walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Excuse me ma'am. Is there a Ms. Kawa staying here? I was asked to meet her here." 

The receptionist went into her files to check. A few minutes later she shook her head. "I'm sorry, Miss. There isn't anyone here with that name."

Sakura looked at her in surprise. "That's odd. I was told that such a person was staying here though."

The receptionist replied. "I'm sorry. It may have been someone playing a prank on you."

She sighed but smiled anyway. "Thank you very much." She left Knight's Castle. As she walked to the empty lot she pondered to herself. "That's odd, and to think I actually got a phone call from this person."

As she went to open her car she noticed a note attached to the windshield. She picked it up and read it. "'_Things are getting boring. Nothing is happening and that's no fun. So I'm going to liven the game up with a bang.'_ What does it mean by that?"

Suddenly she went into another trance and as soon as she snapped out of it, her mind told her only one thing: _run. _She turned around and broke into a run kicking off her heels to give her speed. Shoes are never as important as your life. However as soon as she started to run a huge explosion was heard and she fell into darkness…

* * *

It was nine o'clock and Tomoyo and Eriol were getting very nervous. Tomoyo was pacing around nervously at the church where the wedding was about to be held. "What happened to her? I've given her more than enough time. It's been an hour! I knew I should've gone with her. I'm calling her right now." She stopped and rummaged in her purse for her phone. 

At that exact moment, Eriol's cell phone started to ring. "Sakura, where are you? Tomoyo and I are so worried…yes…this is Hiirigizawa Eriol. Is there something wrong? What! At the hospital? I'm on my way right now. Thank you ma'am." He hung up his phone and took Tomoyo by the hand.

"Eriol, what happened? Who was that?" Tomoyo could see the fear in Eriol's eyes.

"It's Sakura. She's in the hospital."

"What?"

Eriol nodded sadly. "We need to leave now!"

* * *

Everything was pitch black around Sakura. Nothing could be seen. Suddenly random scenes started to appear in her mind. They were all in black and white and no sound could be heard. 

The first scene was during the funeral of her mother. She stood amongst Eriol, Touya, and her father. As the coffin went down into the ground she clung to her father and cried her heart out. Sakura could merely whisper. "I don't want to see this."

Afterwards, other scenes ran through her mind. Seeing her father in tears and being in the hospital with Eriol after the incident. Tears started to fall from her eyes as the scene right before her mothers death appeared.

A motorbike with two people riding on it. Ice blue eyes stared right at her, cutting her breath in two. Suddenly a gunshot was heard and everything went black again. "No!" she screamed. "I don't want to see this! I don't want to see any of this!"

Then, light shone on a spot in the darkness and she gasped at who was there. It was Eriol, completely lifeless. He was on his knees. His eyes were blank and void of emotion. He was dead. Sakura tried to reach out towards Eriol when suddenly ice blue eyes gazed upon her mockingly again. She held her breath in fear as only one word was said.

"Die." A knife was brought down in lightening speed.

Sakura jumped up in fear out of her bed. "Sakura!" Eriol called out to her.

The hospital door burst open the exact moment with Touya and Fujitaka running inside. "Is she alright?" Touya asked.

Sakura didn't hear him though. She broke down into tears and slowly got louder and louder until she was screaming at the top of her lungs. Nothing mattered at the moment. She couldn't think of anything else other than the horrid moment she just had.

Immediately strong arms enveloped Sakura. Eriol held her closely to him and rocked her back and forth, hushing her. "Everything's alright, Saku. You're safe now and everyone's here. I'm here. Don't cry please."

Sakura calmed down after a few minutes and looked up to see Eriol's smiling face. "It's you," She whispered. "You're okay…Thank God you're okay." With that she passed out in Eriol's arms.

Everyone was silent as they observed what just happened. Eriol was in shock while holding his sister.

Touya was clearly angry. "Dad and I just spoke to the police who found this in Sakura's hand." He showed the note that Sakura read before the explosion. He crumpled the paper in his hand. "I want to know just what kind of sick game is this. Who's the person who started this game? When I find the person, they'll wish they were already dead. I want answers and I want them now!"

* * *

A/N: There's chapter 7. I hope it made sense and wasn't that bad. Thank you guys for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I hope I continue to get more. I'll update ASAP. Until next time! 


	8. Adopted

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the the songs used in this fanfic.

Chapter 8: Adopted

"Okay, I agreed to your terms. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to hear about everything that happened." Touya glared harshly at the people in front of him and his father.

Eriol, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Meiling were sitting on a couch opposite Touya and Fujitaka at Sakura's home. Sakura had left the hospital a few days back and went home.

Right now, they were in the living room while Sakura was sleeping in her room. She hadn't uttered a word since that day she had broken down into hysterics. And with each day of silence Touya's anger and impatience increased steadily.

Eriol took a deep breath. "Within the last month Sakura and I got a warning. That was when the stage lights nearly fell on me and Tomoyo during a concert. From that point on we had to stay on guard at all times." He went on to tell his father and brother about the gun shots. Softly he talked about how Tomoyo was locked in her own attic and her home torn to shreds. He mentioned how that same day they found the snakes in her bathroom.

Eriol sighed. "Ever since Tomoyo's incident he decided he'd make it like a 'game'. It's our job to figure out who this person is…and he's not making this any easier on us."

By this time, Touya was ready to attack the first thing he saw. Fujitaka asked, "And do you have any idea who this person may be?"

"We believe it may be the same person who killed my family those years ago…and may also be the one who killed Mom." Tomoyo, Meiling, and Syaoran weren't surprised at what happened next.

Touya stood up angrily. "If that's so then why didn't you bother to tell us? We're Sakura's family for crying out loud! Her life is being endangered and you guys are treating it like some joke!" His father told him to calm down but he ignored him.

Eriol stood up too. "What do you expect us to do? The police has absolutely no leads on who this guy could possibly be. The twisted clues he gave only lets us know that the person we're dealing with is a sadistic freak and our assumption is exactly what it is: an assumption. In case you didn't realize we are doing the best we can!"

"Well your best isn't good enough! How could you not tell me this? How could you not tell her father this? She's my sister, Eriol!" Touya was furious.

"Stop it Touya," Fujitaka warned.

"She didn't want me to tell you! How do you think I feel? Sakura's been hurt! Heck, she could've been killed. I'm worried about her! I'm worried out of my mind! She's my sister as well you know. Don't forget that!"

Touya glared harshly at him. "She's only your sister by adoption! Get it straight. You were adopted into this family. You're not family by blood. You never have been and never will!"

"Touya, that's enough," his father boomed.

After that statement was made the entire room went silent. Tomoyo and Meiling gasped at what was just said. Touya's voice was locked. Even he was surprised at what he had just said.

"Touya…how could you?" They all turned towards the soft voice heard from the hallway. It was Sakura standing up looking at her brother with a look of anger and grief. "How can you say something like that?" Her voice was hoarse from days of no use but the disappointment could be heard clearly.

Eriol merely stared at him. His eyes were wide behind his glasses. Afterwards, he smirked and said calmly, "Thanks for telling me what you think." He smiled at Sakura. "Glad to know you're doing better. I'll talk to you later." With that he gave Sakura a hug, walked out of the room and slammed the house door.

Tomoyo got up with a polite 'excuse me' and ran after Eriol. After that nothing else was said by Touya. What else could Touya say? Meiling and Syaoran got up seeing that they needed to talk alone and excused themselves to take a walk outside as well.

Soon it was only Sakura, Touya, and their father. Sakura took a deep breath. "I can't believe you told him something like that. Eriol is one of my closest friends! We knew each other since we were like ten. We grew up together. He was in the car with me when mom died. He has always been there for all of us! Do you really see Eriol as just someone we adopted?

Touya couldn't say anything. His words were completely locked. And so he continued to listen to what Sakura had to say. "He tried, you know. He did his best to keep me as safe as possible. However, there is only so much that can be done. We don't have the slightest clue who this person could be. What do you expect him to do? As long as this person finds ways to remain hidden he will."

"You guys could've told us. We would've come right away!" Touya had finally found his voice again.

"If you came, what'd you do? We have nothing. Not even an idea of how he looks. As you can see, his plans are well developed. It's like he's playing a simple game of chess and we're the pawns. He can manipulate us as he pleases and he'll continue to do so…until we become opponents of his game and not just pawns. We have to beat him at his own game and we're doing that the best way we know at the moment…by surviving."

Sakura walked over to where her father was sitting and gazed him in the eyes. Her father gazed back concerned and tears started to fill her emerald eyes. She then eyed Touya and pulled them into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry for making you guys worry. I didn't mean to honestly. It's just that…he threatened to kill you both. I'm scared. I didn't want to get anyone involved in this. I just want this to end!"

Fujitaka and Touya looked at each other with pained expressions. No one could say anything as they held the weeping young lady in their arms.

* * *

Eriol slammed the door and started to walk quickly. He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to get away from the house for a while. Soon he heard a voice behind him. "Eriol, wait up please." 

His eyes softened slightly as he saw Tomoyo running up to him. She stopped in front of him slightly out of breath. "Are you okay?"

Eriol laughed bitterly. "Oh yes, I'm fine. I've just been told that I'm nothing than an adopted kid to Touya. I'm perfectly fine."

Tomoyo shook her head. "Yes, of course. That was a stupid question I asked. I'm sorry."

Eriol took a deep breath again. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken it out on you just now." He stared at the wall. "I feel so inferior right now. I tried to keep her as safe as possible. Honestly, I did. However I failed."

"No you didn't – "

"Oh, yes I did! I failed you when you got tied up in your attic and I failed Sakura too! All I seem to be doing is messing up everything lately. Then again I'm simply someone who was adopted anyway. Maybe I wasn't meant to protect anyone at all. I couldn't save my family all those years ago…what makes now any different." Eriol turned away, not wanting her to see his face.

Tomoyo gazed upon him sadly. She couldn't bear to see Eriol like this. Everything was getting to him. Slowly the pressure was breaking him bit by bit. Tomoyo walked closer to him and hugged him.

Eriol shocked by the gesture spun his head to look down at the young lady hugging him. Tomoyo stopped him before he could say anything. "It's okay Eriol…I'm here for you. Calm down. You're not alone in this. You have people on your side and as hard as it may seem right now…I don't think Touya meant what he said. It'll all turn out alright. Just let everything out."

Eriol smiled weakly at Tomoyo. She always knew how to make him feel better. He held her tightly as for the first time in years he cried his heart out.

* * *

"Syaoran," Meiling whispered to Syaoran outside. He looked at her in response. "This person must be caught…before this family is torn to shreds." 

They both looked at the scene before them and watched as Eriol cried at a distance.

Syaoran nodded his head. "I agree with you Meiling. I agree."

* * *

A few days had passed and it was agreed that both Sakura and Tomoyo needed to learn some kind of defense. Syaoran and Meiling volunteered but Touya declined not wishing to get anyone else involved in the situation. However they insisted and so one of them is to be with Sakura and Tomoyo at all times when not at classes or home. 

And so stood two best friends as they are about to enter the building in front of them. "I hope this is worth it," Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo nodded. "I hope so too." With that they entered the building. It was very spacious on the inside. Blue carpet was on the floor and mats were all around. They were a few others adults in the room too and soon one person came to them who they didn't expect to see.

"Minato! What are you doing here?"

Minato laughed, amused. "I work here."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow. "You do?"

"Yes, I and Ryu both work here. We own this place." He pointed to Ryu who was assisting someone in the room. "Now I assume you came for some lessons. Am I right…miss…?"

Sakura nodded. "Kinomoto Sakura and my friend is Daidouji Tomoyo. Yes, that's correct. We're completely new to this."

"Well then let's get started. The ladies' restroom is over there," he said while pointing. "You can change there and then come back out there."

The two headed towards the restroom when they saw Ryu nod at them. They waved back. "Sakura", Tomoyo whispered.

Sakura nodded to show that she understood. "I know, I still don't trust them all that much either. Let's just be careful from here on out."

"Okay."

* * *

A/N: I'm back everyone! Missed me? I'm sorry for updating late. Thanks so much all the people who reviewed. 50 reviews...wow! Hope you continue to do so and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. Jump!

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does.

Chapter Nine: Jump!

"So tell me, when is your family coming Li?" Sakura was sitting in the passenger's seat of Syaoran's car. Since her car was now a pile of scrap, she'd just get a ride with Syaoran, Tomoyo, or her dad and brother who were staying in the city for quite a while.

"I haven't the slightest idea. I know they plan to come at least a month before the actual wedding. Enough time for Daidouji to make the dresses and suits?"

Sakura smiled. "That's more than enough time for her. Trust me."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, "So, where are we going?"

"Well, we're going to Chelsea's, to make the Gift Register for the guest."

Syaoran looked disgruntled. "Isn't Meiling supposed to be the one with you and not me?"

"I know, but she is still with Tomoyo, something about bride's maids' dresses. She felt sorry for cancelling, so, she said to let you carry me." Sakura grinned at Syaoran. "And you being such a nice gentleman, did such that."

Syaoran groaned. "I hate shopping. Ever since I went shopping with my sisters…Let's just say that was the first and the last time." He shuddered as he remembered the experience.

She giggled. "I know what you mean. I'll you giving words of advice: Don't ever shop with Tomoyo. You just might not last long. If you want proof, ask Eriol. If I wasn't there, he might not be here."

Syaoran took a deep breath as he turned on the car. "I'll keep that in mind. I do not want a repeat of my time with my sisters." Syaoran and Sakura both laughed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So, do you have any idea what your fiancé would want on the gift registry?" Sakura looked at Syaoran curiously.

He shrugged. "Beats me. I have no idea what she wants. That's what you're here for."

Sakura glared at Syaoran. "Gee, thanks so much, Li." She pulled out a list from her jeans pocket. The list opened up and reached past Sakura's feet. "I guess it was a good thing I asked Meiling to write out a list for me before we left."

Syaoran stared at Sakura. "Kinomoto, what is that in your hand exactly?"

"It's the list Meiling wrote for me, I told you that."

Syaoran shook his head staring at the long list in front of him. "That's not a list for a gift registry. I don't even know what to call that! That's like an epistle on one really long sheet!"

Sakura rolled her eyes and smiled. "I thought you'd know Meiling well enough to expect this but you seem surprised. Anyway, let's get started. Something tells me we'll be in here for a while."

Syaoran groaned. "That's just great."

For the next several hours, they both spent their time walking around the mega store, looking at appliances and deciding what should really go on their registry list. By noon, the gift registry was complete and they went to a nearby diner to have lunch.

After getting their meals they sat down at a table with a window showing the busy world outside. Syaoran sighed. "Finally, I'm glad that's over. Meiling must have been out of her mind with that list."

Sakura laughed. "That was quite a list I must admit, but I've seen worse. On my job, I've met women who've had two sheets that long full of stuff…things they don't even need."

"That seems to be the case most of the time. I don't know how you do it. I could never have the patience for something like that. I'm wondering now why we're even bothering with some of these things; it's not as if we're moving into our own home anyway."

Sakura looked up curiously. "You're not?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I'm the heir to the Li Clan. That means that I also inherit the clan house along with everything else that goes along with it."

"Wow, a whole clan. Your family must be big." Sakura remarked.

"If only you knew. I'd say my family is too big and I have more than enough sisters."

"How many do you have?"

"Four," Syaoran replied.

"Four? That's a lot of sisters. How do you survive?"

"I don't know honestly, but I love them all. I'm especially closest with the oldest one, Feimiel. We just have so much in common. Wait till you meet her. She's good in martial arts but her specialty is archery. Seriously, I don't know how many times she's aimed her arrow at me."

Sakura laughed. "Sounds like you two have a lot of fun."

"Oh believe me we do." Syaoran then joined in the laughter. This day was just full of surprises. When they first met, Sakura couldn't even get Syaoran to crack a smile. Now he's making conversation and actually _laughing. _Maybe he's finally starting to open up…maybe. Syaoran started talking again. "You can have my sisters if you want."

Sakura waved her hands in protest. "I'll pass, thank you. I think I'm satisfied with Touya and Eriol. Ever since I was really small, Touya would call me Monster. My father would laugh as I stomped on my brother's feet and he'd cry out in pain. He's over protective too.

There wasn't a guy who could get within ten feet of me until Eriol came in. After that, Eriol was the only guy who could come within ten feet of me and survive, until I graduated." Sakura smiled. "Eriol, however, is quite the opposite. While Touya's the kind of person who rarely shows his affection, Eriol is quite open to the people he care about."

Syaoran nodded. "It shows alright, and I don't know anyone who can't see how in love he is with Tomoyo…other than Tomoyo herself maybe."

"I know, right? Those two were made for each other I'm telling you! And they're taking so long to get together. You know what, I'm starting to think that I'll take Meiling up on her offer and play a little match maker." She grinned evilly.

Syaoran shook his head. "You and Meiling certainly have a lot in common, Kinomoto. But putting that aside, I can tell you care about your brothers."

Sakura smiled. "Touya is a lot of fun and so is Eriol. We could talk about anything. My brothers are amazing…" Suddenly her smile disappeared. "I can't believe Touya would say something like that to him…"

Syaoran's smile left as well as concern appeared on his face. "Kinomoto, are you alright?"

Sakura looked up and gave a weak smile. Shaking her head she replied, "It's nothing to worry about, Li. I'm okay. Thanks." She stood up. "We should get going. I'm sure the others are waiting for us."

Syaoran said nothing but stood up as well and proceeded to leave the diner.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Okay, thank you all for your hard work today. You're dismissed." Minato watched as the class responded and then quickly dispersed.

Ryu, on the other hand went over to Sakura and Tomoyo to talk. "I must admit, even though you two have only been in this class for a week, you are learning quickly. Please, keep up the good work."

Tomoyo blinked her amethyst eyes while Sakura just stood there in shock. Tomoyo was the first to reply. "Is it just me…or did he actually talk?"

Sakura nodded. "I know, right? He always seemed like he was mute or something. But now we know the cold guy speaks…and more than five words too."

Minato walked over to the group and laughed. Ryu was still in a bit a shock. "Ryu is much friendlier than he appears to be. He just takes a while to open up to people. But what he says is correct. You two are improving steadily in such a short amount of time. You seem to have a knack for this. May I suggest you come in at another time for more lessons?"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then back at them. "I don't know honestly. We're busy people and at the moment we're planning a wedding."

Ryu finally came out of her state of shock. "You guys are wedding planners?"

Tomoyo spoke up. "Well, she is the wedding planner. I'm a fashion designer. We work together."

"And what about the other person we met with you in the mall…is she a wedding planner as well?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Oh, you mean Li Meiling. No, she's actually the one whose wedding we're planning at the moment."

Minato nodded. "Oh, I see. So the young lady is engaged. Well, I hope you are able to find the time to come for extra classes. If you are, feel free to give us a call."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, we will. Until next time." Sakura and Tomoyo left the building where they pondered over the offer. It was then that they saw Meiling in the car and they both waved.

Meiling waved back. "Hey guys, are you ready to go now? What took you so long?"

Sakura and Tomoyo went in the back seat and explained everything they talked about with Minato and Ryu while Meiling drove. Meiling thought about it aloud. "So they're the two guys we bumped into that day. Didn't think we'd meet them again like that. Maybe you two should take the extra lessons. It could be quite useful."

"Perhaps," Tomoyo replied. "We'll have to think about it." She then spotted a store as they were about to drive pass it. "Hey there's the store I was talking about with the perfect shade of ribbon for the bridal gowns."

"Let's stop there then." Meiling then stopped at the nearby store. They all got out and entered the store. It was a fabric store filled with a large variety of colours.

Tomoyo then walked over to where the ribbons were and picked up some lavender sheer ribbon. It was a light sparkly colour and Meiling and Sakura gasped in delight. "It's beautiful," Meiling breathed.

Sakura asked, "So, are you going to buy it?"

"Of course," Meiling replied. "It's exactly what I wanted!"

Tomoyo smiled. "That's great. Let's go and pay for it." They spent about twenty minutes in the store and then left. Meiling backed up and they were off again.

They were soon on the highway when Sakura started to ask some questions. "So, Meiling, how long have you and Li known each other?"

"Ever since we were little kids actually. We'd visit each other's house and we'd play along with Feimiel. It was fun. We'd always get into some kind of trouble."

"Who is Feimiel?" Tomoyo asked.

"That's one of Li's four sisters. She's the oldest girl actually." Sakura replied.

"I guess Syaoran opened up to you a bit more, huh Sakura?" Meiling smiled. "That's great. It's about time he started being a bit friendlier."

Tomoyo's eyes widened. "Four sisters? That's a lot!" The other two young ladies laughed. That's when Sakura noticed a piece of paper stuck to the back of Meiling's chair. Tomoyo noticed. "What's that?"

She picked it up and read it. "_'Hello again, it's been so long since we've talked hasn't it? I hope you didn't miss me too much. Hey, to help you guys figure out who I am, I decided I'll tell you what my two favourite colours are: ice blue and blood red.' _"

Sakura's eyes grew wide after reading it and so did Tomoyo's and Meiling's. "Please don't tell me he did something to my car now," Meiling pleaded.

"Most likely he did." Suddenly Sakura went into another trance and Tomoyo gazed at Sakura, worried. She soon woke up in a panic. "Stop the car! Stop it now! We have to get out of this car!"

Meiling didn't know why but she did as she was told. However when she pressed the brakes… "I can't stop it! Someone tampered with the brakes!"

"What!" Tomoyo shouted. The car suddenly started to swerve out of control. At that exact moment a blasting horn came from around the corner. They all knew what was coming. "We have to jump!"

"Can we survive at this speed?" Sakura asked. The big eighteen wheel truck came around the corner speeding. It almost took up both lanes and its horn continued to blare.

"We don't have too many options, don't you think," Meiling responded. She scouted for a safe place to jump. "That field of grass is safe enough let's jump on the count of three." They held hands. "One…two…THREE!" They all jumped into the grass and landed with a thud.

They watched as the truck skidded to a halt and rammed into the once useable car. The truck eventually stopped and they all just stared at the mess that was created. It then backed up slowly away from the car. The car then exploded. "Well, isn't this just great?" Sakura stated. "Another explosion, just what we all needed."

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone. Missed me? I'm sorry for such a late update, but I just took my last school exam yesterday. School's officially closed so I'll try my best to update as frequently as possible. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Until next time. Please R&R.


End file.
